Fragmentos Divinos
by Anfitrite-aquarius
Summary: Después de formar una vida nueva, las scouts tendrán que abandonarla por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo el cual, es más poderoso que nunca. ¿ las scouts están dispuesta de abandonar su vidas para combatirlo? Mi primer fics, pareja principal darienserena
1. el nuevo enemigo

_Hola, primero q todo sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a su creadora._

_Este es mi primer, fics de sailor moon, lo había publicado antes, pero me lo borraron porque falte una regla. Bueno ya hecho los arreglos pensé en volverlo a publicar pero decidí esta vez hacerlo desde le primer capítulo no como la primera vez q uni los dos capitulo U bueno no lso aburro mas y aquí esta mi historia ojalá les guste yu por favor denjen rewies _

_".." : están hablando_

_...: están pensando_

_Prólogo_

"_Ya han pasado dos años de la derrota de Caos, las chicas tornaron sus vidas normales, Darien volvió a EAU a terminar sus estudios, Haruka se volvió corredora profesional a autos ahora reconocida en todo el mundo, junto Michiru también famosa violinista en Europa y parte de América, Lita abrió su primer restauran y el negocio va bien hasta ahora, Mina empezó a volver realidad sus sueños entrando al mundo de la farándula como modelo ella dijo : " Primero seré modelo, luego actriz y luego las más hermosa cantante de Hollywood" y puede que lo logré pensé, Ray atiende el templo como siempre, sin embargo ahora da clases de karate en la mañana! Pobre de sus alumnos con temperamento que tiene, Haber amy estudia medicina en la "Universidad de Tokio" no es para menos una alumna graduada con honores de la preparatoria y quizás la más inteligente que piso jamás esa preparatoria --, no erá para menos que estudiara en una de las Universidades mas famosas del país (Japón), Yo pues estoy muy feliz por ellas, la única que falta por determinar que hará ahora soy "yo" aunque de alguna manera parece que mi destino se a escrito. Un destino que dice que me volveré la " Neo- reina de Tokio de cristal"_

En una habitación se distingue una silueta en medio de la oscuridad, un escritorio iluminado por una lámpara, encima de el (escritorio) un diario rosado acabado de cerrar en la portada decía " Bunny of the moon" seguido con letras doradas " Life"

"..creo que dormiré ya es muy tarde…" aquella muchacha , se fue directamente a su cama, no antes apreciar la luna por la ventana iluminando su silueta, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules, que en estos momentos no expresaban otra cosa más q nostalgia.

"…Que hermosa se encuentra la luna ,que paz.." al decir esto se dejo vencer por el sueño.

" Sueño de serena"

Serena se encontraba en el parque nº10 aun que este estaba completamente destruido lo reconocía por los árboles caídos que habían en su alrededor como todo lo demás, edificios destruidos, fuego y personas gritando. "Y ella estaba ahí con su traje de princesa rasgado, herida, mirando fijamente aquella escena, sus amigas, sus scouts, tiradas en el suelo agonizando, y toxido mask muerto./´

"princesa…no ahí ..nada más que hacer.." decía entre lamentos sailor neptune

".. por favor princesa! VALLASÉ! Valla a la luna salvase…" decía la guerrera uranus que antes los sucesos no podía dejar de proteger a su princesa..

"..serena…estamos muriendo…utilizaremos lo que tenemos de energía para enviarte a la luna.."

"si…serena…" afirmaron amy,mina,lita a lo último que dijo sailor mars

"..No!no puedo!no!"

Fin del sueño

Serena se levantó agitada, estaba sudando y respiraba muy agitadamente trato de llevarse las manos a la cabeza a ver si así podía tranquilizarse

"..QUE FUE TODO ESO? QUE ME QUIEREN DECIR? Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá? No después de tanta paz? No podemos hacer nada? Ese en nuestro futuro!.."

SERENA!SERENA! TRANQUILIZATE! Dijo la fiel gatita compañera

"..luna..?"

"..serena que te pasa? Esta muy agitada!.."

".. solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes.." - dijo fingiendo la mejor sonrisa posible-

"segura?"

"..si! Volveré a dormir que pases buenas noches 0…"

"..si esta bien , igual.." respondió no muy convencida

...es verdad ha madurado mucho desde aquel incidente..

A la mañana siguiente

".. Ohayô gozaimasu serena.."

"..hola mamá! buenos dias.."

"toma el desayuno, debes ir a la universidad…"

".. si esta bien, y papá?.."

"…esta en viaje de negocios te dejo a cargo las oficinas, tus sabes el negocio…"

".. esta bien.. iré a Essence to the moon Corporetion" en la tarde…"

En la universidad

"..Hoy en las clases de finanzas y mercadotecnia ingresa una nueva alumna, puedes pasar!" –dijo el profeso ,dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Una muchacha blanca, con ojos castaños claros, cabellos lisos de igual color, con una espectacular figura, que ni el uniforme podía ocultar, entro al salón dejando a todos los muchachos asombrados

"..Hola! Mi nombre es Hizashii Itsumo! Muchos gusto! (Haciendo una pequeña referencia) .."

".. bienvenida!.. " dijeron todos en unísono

"..puedes tomar asiento a lado de tsukino…"

"hola muchos gusto Serena Tsukino!"

".. bueno ya sabes mi nombre.. es un gusto…"

En el intermedio

": oye quieres que vallamos a comer juntas?.."

"..si claro…" respondió hizashii algo sorprendida de la actitud tan sociable de la rubia

Almuerzo

"..dime de donde eres… por tu asentó deduzco que no eres de aquí…"

" pues si, Soy de Venezuela, mis padres son japoneses, pero yo soy nacida de allá, viví todas mi vida allá hasta ahora que mis padre decidieron volver a su país.."

"..que bien… es muy lindo?.."

"...si tienes paisajes hermosos …"

Al final de la clase

"..nos vemos!.."

"si hasta luego…"

A Camino de Essence to the moon corporations

Se oye un grito….

Ójala que les alla gustado, a partir delprimer capítulo se entornará a la aparición del enemigo Onegai rewies arigato! sayonara

Datos:

Hizashii : luz de sol

Itsumo: siempre.


	2. La aapirición del neuvo emeigo

Disclarme: sailor moon no me pertenece le pertence a su gran creadora Naoko Takeuchi

Agradecimientos:

Sailor angel7: muchas gracias por tu rewies, creeme que mi fics no esta centrada en la nueva alumna es solo un ingrediente más, a mi me encanta las historias de sailor moon como serena de protagonista por eso hice una propia, porque me encanta las historia de drama y eso. En fin muchas gracias por tu reines y ojala q te gsute este capitulo.

**Roar 18:** arigato gozaimasu por tu rewies, en verdad me animos mucho, y lo continue precisamente por eso, ojala que te guste este capitulo, me esmere jejeje

**AntheaMalfoy**: que puedo decir mas que gracias! En verdad me encanto que te allá gustado el principio del fics, me serviste de mucho apoyo, y por eso también quise continuarlo pronto y surgió este capitulos espero que los disfrutes en verdad!

Nota de autora:Bueno se que le principio dirán que pasó aquí no y termino diciendo se oyo un grito pues le dio lean hasta abajo ejejej

"…": estan hablando

Nota de autora :()

Capitulo 1: El nuevo enemigo

serena…porque estas tan agitada?

bombón que pasó?

pues…michiru,haruka ocurrio…

Flash Back

_Oí un grito y fui directamente a ver de donde provenía, y todo ocurrió ahí en un pequeño callejón apartado de la vista de todos, estaba dos figuras una mujer inconsciente con el rostro pálido y una mirada aterrorizada, pero eso no fue lo sorpréndete encima de ella flotaba un hombre, tenía alas negras, era de tez muy blanca y de rasgos muy finos, tenía una cabellera negra lisa de largo un poco por encima de los hombros, tenía un cierto vestido blanco, estilo griego, tenía sus manos extendidas y de ella resaltaba una esfera blanca muy luminosa, pero no era una esfera parecía UN ALMA, llegue a escuchar unas palabras pronunciadas por él, " aquí no está" y al decir eso dejo el alma regresar a su cuerpo y voltio directamente hacía mi, sus ojos negro fríos me dio tanto horror que no pude evitar arrimarme hacía atrás, ¿ Cómo un hombre tan hermoso con tan esplendidas alas negras, puede ser tan horrible, con tal energía tan negativa? era algo que ni un ser diminuto podía dejar de sentir su presencia, me miró y yo me arrimé hacía atrás, y luego él estiro sus alas y voló por unos pocos segundos y desapareció/_

_se encuentra bien? Pregunte preocupada_

_Me acerque a la muchacha y vi. q no respondía, hasta que lentamente abrió sus ojos todavía con una mirada horrorizada, y me costo mucho tiempo poder tranquilizarla, después de eso vine directamente hacía acá tenía que contarle a alguien/_

_Fin del flash back _

"..serena estas temblando.." dijo preocupadala sailor aguamarina

"…bombón…"

"..estoy bien… michiru viste algo con el espejo?."

"..la verdad si pero fue algo muy leve, pude apreciar varias figuras pero no se distinguía por la oscuridad, pero eran siete en total justamente estaba hablando con haruka de eso….."

"..ya veo… chicas gracias por escucharme estaremos en contacto, sobre el nuevo enemigo…"

"..: serena (seria) vas a decir esto a las chicas?.."

"..en realidad no estoy segura, ellas están muy entradas en sus nuevas vidas y no…"

"..debes de decirle un nuevo enemigo esta por amenazar la paz de nuevo, del planeta o quizás del universo.."

"..lo sé, se los diré.."

".. nosotras le diremos a setsuna y hotaru aunque me imagino que setsuna ya debe estar al tanto le pediré que consiga nueva información.."

"..esta bien… me voy tengo que ir a la oficina.. deje de ir por ese inconveniente.."

"..ok. Serena pero ten mucho cuidado cualquier cosa nos avisas para ir inmediatamente porque de cualquier manera también debemos cuidar de su seguridad princesa.."

"..si adiós! Chicas y gracias por todo!.."

"..oye bombón te llevo a la oficina ¡.."

".. gracias haruka!.."

En el camino

"… darién esta en E.U.A no?.."

"..si.." dijo la rubia no con muchos animos "..aunque ayer me llego una carta.."

".. y que decía bombón.."

"..pues viene en una semana, ya termino sus estudios, solo se quedará para arreglar unos asuntos.."

"..ya veo, mina?.."

".. ella llegó a Japón ayer, creo que estará de vacaciones un tiempo. .."

"..: lita?.."

"..: esta atendiendo el negocio pero ya tienes ayudantes, tiene algo de tiempo libre .."

"..rei?.."

"..en el templo, las tardes esta libre .."

"..: ami?.."

"..igual, estudiando!.."

".. entonces creo que todas están disponibles, ya llegamos!.."

"..si tienes razón…"

":.estas bien? Suenas algo triste.."

".. solo me parece injusto tenerlas que sacar de sus vidas nórmales otra vez!.."

"..no te preocupes, ellas saben muy bien su misión, ellas no le importarán…"

":bueno, gracias por traerme te lo agradezco mucho! bueno adiós!.."

".. princesa cuídese mucho (estaba preocupada).."

"..si esta bien..muchas gracias por traerme haruka!.."

En la oficina

"..Buenas noches señorita Tsukino.." dijo muy atente la recepcionista

":..buenas noches, Izumo…"

"..srta. Tsukino, ahí algo q necesite?.."

"..no izumo, gracias, yo me ocupare de todo , por cierto mi padre dejo algún mensaje para mi?.."

"…si señorita, esta sobre el escritorio de su oficina.."

":.arigato!.."

Serena pasó toda la noche, revisando archivos, documentos, firmándolos, sacando cuentas, en fin todo lo que hace una vicepresidente de una empresa, de cualquier manera tenía 18 años, al edad suficiente para ser considerada adulta, además hizo un curso de relaciones de exteriores lo que en verdad la ayudó mucho. Su padre creó una empresa Llamada Essece of the moon" empezó vendiendo solo perfumes, hasta que creo variados cosméticos, siéndose muy famosa la empresa internacionalmente, en solo dos años ocurrió todo este cambió, serena regreso cansada a su casa, llevándose una auto de la empresa, serena llegó a su casa mejor dicho a su mansión, Era inmensa de cuatro pisos aproximadamente, blanca, con increíble ventanales, puertas, y un estilo inglés increíble, en el patio trasero tenía una piscina grandísima, que conectada con unas escaleras se encontrabas diversas canchas, volleyball, tennis, hasta de football y basketball ( me imagino q por sammy) y otra piscina olímpica ,

AL fin una mansión para envidiarse, serena se dirigió a su cuarto, solo le quedaban como 4 otra para levantarse, así que quedó rendida

Sueño de serena

Esta en un lugar totalmente oscuro, ella no sabía porque pero su cuerpo era lo único que se distinguía en esa oscuridad, aunque eso no era lo que realmente tenía en cuenta, sintió un presencia que antes de atemorizarle era más cálida y despreocupante.

"..princesa, debe obtener más poder o esta batalla no podrá ganarla esta vez.." dijo una voz de mujer, muy profunda, pero sonaba algo maternal

"..dime quien eres?.."

".. soy alguien que conocerá a su debido tiempo.."

Fin del sueño

" ya debo levantarme o llegaré tarde, pero que habrá sido ese sueño llegará una nueva alidada?..."

_Espero que les allá gustado, es mi primer fics de sailor moon y por favor me encantaria escuchar sus opinios asi q nada mejro q un rewiens onegai q tal? Jje sayonara _


End file.
